


Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time

by anonymwinter



Category: Prince of Persia - All Media Types, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (Video Games), Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: Edit: May 10th 2020, deleted most content. Will revamp in the future.The story follows an unnamed Prince whose father sacks a Maharaja's city at the instigation of its treacherous Vizier. During the attack, the Prince obtains an artifact called the Dagger of Time, while the army captures an hourglass containing the Sands of Time. Visiting Azad to present the Sands as a gift to the city's ruler, the Vizier tricks the Prince into releasing the Sands, transforming the city's population into savage monsters. Together with the Maharaja's daughter Farah, the Prince works to correct his mistake and return the Sands to the hourglass.A re-write of the story from the 2003 game.





	1. Battle and Plunder

**Author's Note:**

> I am still debating whether to say Sharaman or Shah Raman.

"Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you: They are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm."

"You may wonder who I am or why I say this. Sit down, and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard. Know first, I am the son of Shah Raman, a mighty ruler of Persia in the year 955 Raman. On our way to Azad, with a small army of men, we passed through India with a promise of honor and glory that tempted my father into a grievous error."

The Shah and his army had reached the Indian Maharaja's city.


	2. Camp

On the first encampment after leaving the city, the Shah gathered the prince, the Vizier, the generals and commanders to his large tent to dine and celebrate their victory.


	3. Why does it glow?

"Trust not a man who had betrayed his master, nor take him into your own service, lest he betrays you too"

"I learned the truth of this, to my sorrow, the day we arrived in Azad as the Raja's honored guests."

As is customary on travels to allies, the Shah's scouts went ahead and informed Azad. When the Shah's company arrived they were greeted warmly, and the Shah, Prince, Farah, Vizier, some generals and the royal guard went to the palace.


End file.
